Firemaking
Firemaking is one of the most useless skills in the eyes of the Runescape community. But it is a very quick 99 to get. You will have to light fires with Firemaking. You can cook your meat and fish on these fires with the http://corruptionx.wikia.com/wiki/Cooking%7CCooking skill. You don't have to run all the way to those ranges. This is very useful while traveling. You can catch your fish, cook them on a fire and continue to the area where you want to kill monsters. This saves a run to a bank. Fire You will have to use a tinderbox on a log to make a fire. You can cut logs with the http://corruptionx.wikia.com/wiki/Woodcutting%7CWoodcutting skill, You can buy a tinderbox in any General Store. You can put the tinderbox in your toolbelt then to save an inventory spot. Right click the log and choose "light" and watch your character how he makes a fire. It will last a while before the log lights, but this will go faster when you get a higher firemaking level. There will appear ashes on the ground when your fire is burned out. The time that the fire burns is depending on the type of log. Bonfires You can train Firemaking by making fires all over again, but you have to click too much for that. But you have too click way less when you train with bonefires. And you will also get more xp each log when you use bonfires. You will also get extra lifepoints for an amount of time and there will appear fire spirits, which will give an amount of charms as a reward. You will need to make a fire first to make a bonfire. You will have to add logs on that fire then. You can add logs on a fire with 2 methods: right click a log and "use" it on the fire or right click the fire and choose "add logs". The amount of time that the bonfire will burn depends on the log that the fire was started with. You can add any type of log on a bonfire, but that doesn't affects the time that the fire will burn. You will get a temporarily life point boost when you use 5 logs on a bonfire. How much extra life points you will get depends on your Firemaking level. the time of the boost depends on the logs that you've used on the bonfire. There will appear a fire spirit once each 100 bonfires (1%). You will get some gold, green, crimson and blue charms when you talk to the fire spirit within 1 minute after spawning. The amount of charms depends on the logs that you are using on the bonfire. The fire spirit will stay until the fire is out when your inventory is full. Training You can train Firemaking almost anywhere in Onyx, but I recommend doing it near Edgeville Bank, due to the closeness of the bank booth or close to Grand Exchange if you need to buy more logs. Levels 1 - 15 Normal Logs XP per Log: 800/1,000 XP to Level 15: 2,411 Logs needed: 3 Levels 15 - 30 Oak Logs XP per Log: 1,200/1,500 XP to Level 30: 10,952 Logs needed: 8 Levels 30 - 45 Willow Logs XP per Log: 1,800/2,250 XP to Level 45: 48,149 Logs needed: 22 Levels 45 - 60 Maple Logs XP per Log: 2,700/3,140 XP to Level 60: 212,230 Logs needed: 68 Levels 60 - 75 Yew Logs XP per Log: 4,050/5,040 XP to Level 75: 936,679 Logs needed: 186 Levels 75 - 99 Now we come to an option, which really, depends on how much cash you have/are willing to spend. If you are a poorer person/don't mind having to train longer - go for Option 1. If you are a richer person/want to get the skill done as quickly as possible -go for Option 2. You can always gather the logs yourself, or go to Mutated Jadinkos and/or the King Black Dragon. They both drop a lot of noted logs which you can use to train your firemaking. Slow and Cheap Yew Logs XP per Log: 4,050/5,040 XP to 99: 11,824,010 Logs needed: 2350 Fast and Expensive Magic Logs XP per Log: 6,076/7,560 XP to 99: 11,824,010 Logs needed: 1,570